From practical experience, it is known for a motor vehicle, in particular an all-terrain vehicle, to be provided with step assemblies in the area of the side doors to facilitate boarding, each step assembly having a fold-out and/or lowerable step which reduces the rise when boarding. In vehicles with high floors, in particular, this increases user comfort. For lowering the step, the step assembly comprises actuating kinematics.